Underwater Sections
Underwater Sections are a new mechanism that were added in The Secret of Leviathan expansion. There are two Underwater Sections, one consisting in diving into The Ship Graveyard's Ocean and, the other between the Impossible Island's Eruptodon Temple to the Dragon Bloom Room. This is the first time where underwater sections are implemented into the game. Other Underwater sections were implemented in the Rise of Stormheart and Wrath of Stormheart expansion packs. The Ship Graveyard Underwater Section The first underwater section is unlocked with the mission Key Finders, where the player has to look for the "Dragon's Jaw" shipwreck, use the Diving Bell and search for the key to the Eruptodon Temple. The Diving Bell is based on the Diving Bell from the Race to the Edge Season 6, where Hiccup uses it to free a Submaripper. uwater 1 ship.png|The Ship uwater 1 ship 2.png|The Ship (close-up) The Underwater Section is located to the right side of the Spawning Point, Johann's ship will be there with the Diving Bell. In order to go underwater, the player has to click the Bell, which will trigger an animation of the Bell diving. Controls When underwater, the controls are somewhat similiar to a Dragon's Flight, however, more slippery and slightly tankish. *WASD/Arrow Keys/Camera: Movement *Left Shift: Brake *Scape Bar: Accelerate Just like a Dragon's Flight, you have to hold the Space Bar to continuously accelerate and hold the Left Shift to fully break. However, because it's slippery and, with the removal of the diagonal movement (becoming tankish), it can be hard to control the viking in underwater. Oxygen Mechanism The moment the player enters, one notices a bar in the middle of the screen: The Oxygen Meter The Oxygen Meter serves as a way to balance the time the player can stay in the water. The Meter goes down as soon as the player starts playing and goes down pretty quickly; if it reaches around 1/4 of the bar, it will blink red. The only way to regain oxygen is by going to the bell. If the player ignores the meter and the meter runs out, it will rapidly drain your Health until it reaches 0HP. If it reaches 0HP, you'll be immediately teleported inside the Bell. thumb|right|200px|The Health rapidly draining When nearby the bell, the buttom appears and triggers an animation of the viking emerging inside the bell. Inside the bell, your Oxygen Meter will restore rapidly (if health was drained, the Health will recorver rapidly too) however, you can leave and re-enter the bell at anytime. When ready to go back into the water, press the buttom to submerge back into the water (also triggering an animation); keep in mind that neither the Oxygen Meter nor the Health Bar restore while in the water. The animation is always triggered everytme the said buttoms are pressed. Clicking the rope brings the player out of the underwater section. uwater 1 bell.png|The Bell underwater uwater 1 2.png|Player emerging from the water uwater 1 1.png|Player submerging back into the water Eruptodon Temple's Underwater Section In the middle of the The Labyrinth mission, you'll find a flooded exit and, the only way to continue is by building a breathing apparatus and enter the flooded exit. This time around, with the Krayfin pumping the air, you don't need to worry about the Oxygen. Strangely enough, the player can go back to this Underwater Section and, even without the Krayfin, you still don't need to worry about the oxygen. Outside of the Underwater Section, the player can wear the Dive Helmet (whom won't show the hose); however, the cloth mask you recieve in Return to Dragon Island, for unknown reasons, it goes through the helmet. dive helm 1.png|The Dive Helmet as seen in the customization screen dive helm 2.png|The Dive Helmet (front view) dive helm 3.png|The Dive Helmet (profile) dive helm 4.png|The Dive Helmet (back view) dive helm 5.png|The Cloth Mask passing through the Dive Helmet Controls The controls are the same as walking around with the viking, however, you can't jump while underwater and, you walk quite slow due being underwater. Environment The location itself is a large, underwater cave with numerous replics and broken statues. The player can only walk on the path, any attempts that walking to the walls will be blocked with an invisible wall. In one of the dead endds with broken statues, you'll find the key for the door. dive helmet 4.png|The Player with the Dive Helmet and hose dive helmet 1.png|The Entrance to the Underwater Section dive helmet 2.png|A large Broken Statue dive helmet 3.png|A pile of broken statues and pots (the place you find the door's key) dive helmet 5.png|The middle of the map (with an enourmous pile of broken things) dive helmet 6.png|Broken Gears Glitches *It's possible (and quite easy to do) to make the hose gltich out. Stormheart Underwater Section In the quest Is Harald Our Last Hope? you are asked to dive in the sea around Stormheart island. The Underwater Section is located to the right side of the Spawning Point, The Archaeologist's ship will be there with the Diving Bell. In order to go underwater, the player has to click the Bell, which will trigger an animation of the Bell diving. After finishing the expansion, however, the player can just simply swim on the ocean and click . Controls The controls are the same of The Ship Graveyard Underwater Section. Environment As opposed to the Eruptodon Temple's Underwater Section, whom is more closed and linear path-like, Stormheart's Underwater Section is more open and detailed. It has a more vast mass of corals and has an underwater cave, located under the main isle. Inside said cave, there's a small campfire and another exit/entrance; you'll encounter a crate with Grimora Venom whom the player has to destroy. For unknown reasons, there's an invisible wall blocking the other exit. stormwater 4.png RoS underwater.png RoS underwater2.png stormwater 3.png|The Entrace to the underwater cave stormwater 5.png|The blocked second exit/entrance stormwater 6.png|The Cave (with the crate full of Grimora Venom) Vanaheim Underwater Section In the quest The Trouble With Lumie you are asked to follow the Luminous Krayfin underwater, near the coast of Vanaheim, in front of a small beach on the east coast (from the spawning point on the Sentinel's sea stacks). You need to click on the Krayfin to go underwater. Controls The controls are the same of The Ship Graveyard Underwater Section, but you now will gain oxygen entering some big shells. Approaching one will show the button. Environment The first section is a sea tract with limited visibility due to rocks and algae. The second section is a cave labyrinth, make sure you have the quest arrow option on, because it's easy to lose sight of the Krayfin, especially when you're also focused in finding the shells for the oxygen. The cave then end up on the open sea, near a rock wall, where the remains of old leviathans can be seen. Trouble with Lumie underwater.png|th shells that give you oxygen WoS underwater.png|Leviathan remains Category:Guides Category:Minigames Category:Missing information Category:Missing images Category:Exclusive Locations